Please Forgive Me, I Can't Stop Loving You! YAOI
by cucunyaHaeHyuk
Summary: Darahku berdesir ketika ku tatap mata teduh yang dibanjiri air mata itu. Mata yang sama dengan namja itu, mata yang dulu selalu menatapku dengan penuh cinta, tapi kali ini terlihat jelas kilat kesedihan disana./EunHae/Songfic/Mind to RnR?


**Title: Please Forgive Me, I Can't Stop Loving You! (YAOI)**

**Author: Yoora Shin**

**Main Casts: EunHae**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Warning :**

**YAOI, OOC, AU, gak jelas, typo(s), alur maju mundur, bahasa tidak baku, abal dan sebangsanya(?)**

**Author's Note:**

**ff ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Bryan Adam dengan judul yang sama, entah kenapa setiap dengerin lagu ini saya keinget terus **_**sama MY FAVORITE COUPLE ALWAYS AND FOREVER IN MY HEART**__**EUNHAE**_**. Inget ripiuw-nya yaaaa *tebar kolor bias(?)***

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

_It still feels like our first night together  
>Feels like the first kiss and<br>It's gettin' better baby  
>No one can better this<br>I'm still hold on and you're still the one  
>The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get<br>Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer  
>You still turn the fire on <em>_  
><em>_  
><em>Eunhyuk's POV

"Siwon-_ah_ . . ." ucapku pada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku

"_Ne_?" dia menatapku

Aku hanya diam memandangi susu strawberry di tanganku.

"Kau memikirkannya lagi kan?" Tanya Siwon

"Dasar sok tahu!" Aku menepuk pelan lengan kekarnya

"Kau pasti lupa, aku kan bisa membacanya lewat matamu, Hyuk-_ah_~"

Aku tersenyum menampakkan _Gummy Smile_ yang jarang sekali ku perlihatkan sejak 'dia' memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara deburan ombak yang tak hentinya menghempas karang.

"Siwon hyung . . ." seorang namja mungil dengan buku di tangannya melambai pada kami.

"_Waeyo_ Kibumie?"

"Ayo pulang, sudah malam! Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan, nanti kau bisa sakit!"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Hyuk-_ah_, aku duluan! Kau juga harus pulang!" ucap Siwon lalu pergi.

Kini tinggal ku sendiri yang masih tak beranjak dari tempat duduk ku, walaupun dinginnya malam mulai menusuk.

Namja manis itu, Lee Donghae. Entah lem perekat apa yang ia gunakan, sehingga sangat sulit untuk menghapus ia dari otak ku. Padahal sudah hampir setahun ia meninggalkan ku dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Perasaan ini selalu sama tak pernah berubah oleh waktu.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang!"

Aku pun bangkit dan melangkah menuju mobil. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang sangat familiar yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat duduk ku tadi.

Bahunya bergetar, menangiskah?

Perlahan-lahan ku dekati namja itu, ia menatapku.

**DEG!**

Darahku berdesir ketika ku tatap mata teduh yang dibanjiri air mata itu. Mata yang sama dengan namja itu, mata yang dulu selalu menatapku dengan penuh cinta, tapi kali ini terlihat jelas kilat kesedihan disana.

"Donghae-_ah_" ucapku.

Dengan cepat ia memelukku, menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di dadaku. Aku hanya mengelus pelan punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya. Walaupun sebenarnya dadaku bergemuruh, aku mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

_So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't  
>You're the only one I'd ever want<br>I only wanna make it good  
>So if I love ya a little more than I should<em>

_Please forgive me I don't know what I do  
>Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you<em>

_Don't deny me  
>This pain I'm going through<br>Please forgive me  
>If I need ya like I do<br>Please believe me  
>Every word I say is true<br>Please forgive me I can't stop loving you __  
><em> 

"Jadi, mengapa kau menangis sendirian disini?" Tanya pada Donghae setelah tangisnya mereda.

"Ehm . . . tidak! Aku baik-baik saja!" ia tertunduk, seperti ada rona merah di pipinya.

"Sedangkan kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, huh?" aku menyipitkan mata ku.

"Eh? _Anieyo_!"

"Haha, _okay_~ aku hanya melihat ombak" ucap ku santai.

"_Jeongmalyo_?"

"Heum"

Kami terdiam.

"Hyuk?"

"_Ne_?"

"Pernahkah. . . pernahkan kau merasa kesepian?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat tenggorokan ku tercekat. Aku memang kesepian, sangat kesepian. Aku tak bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain, hanya kau yang ku inginkan Donghae-_ah_.

"Menurut mu?" tanyaku.

"_Mollayo_" ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Donghae-_ah_, jika kau merasa kesepian, kau bisa mencariku untuk menemanimu"

"Benarkah?" senyum Donghae mengembang.

"_Ne_, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis seperti ini lagi!"

"_Gomawo_, Eunhyuk-_ah_"

"Lee Donghae . . ."

"_Ne_?"

"Mianhae" ucapku pelan, namun tetap terdengar oleh Donghae.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin minta maaf"

"Kau masih saja aneh, _Hyukie_~~"

Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku, ia malah tertawa lepas. Sangat bahagia melihatnya tertawa seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang! Aku yang akan mengantarmu"

"Baiklah!"

"Yang terakhir sampai di mobil adalah ikan bodoh" aku berlari mendahuluinya

"_Ya_~ kau curang . . . "

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" gumamku.

Kulihat Donghae sedang tertidur di sampingku, wajahnya begitu damai saat tertidur, bibirnya yang _kissable _sedikit terbuka juga hembusan nafasnya yang teratur. Tetapi, jika mengingat dia bukan milikku lagi, rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar. Maafkan aku jika aku sangat menginginkanmu. Ku mohon percayalah padaku Lee Donghae.

"Donghae-_ah_" aku mengelus pelan pipi mulus Donghae.

"_Waeyo_? Apakah sudah sampai?" ucap Donghae sambil mengusap matanya

"_Ne_, kau mau turun sekarang atau mau ku gendong sampai di kamarmu dan memelukmu hingga besok pagi?" Eunhyuk menyeringai.

"Eh?" dengan sigap Donghae langsung keluar dari mobil Eunhyuk dan masuk ke rumahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang merona di pipinya.

"Ckck, bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan selamat malam padaku"

_You're still number one, _

_I remember the smell of your skin  
>I remember everything<br>I remember all your moves  
>I remember you<br>_

Di sini aku kembali memikirkan seorang Lee Donghae. Mengapa kau selalu ada di fikiranku? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa tak kan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di hatiku? _You are always be the one_!

Seakan tiada habisnya jika mengenang kebersamaan ku dengan mu.

"_Memories"_

Mungkin di semua ingatan ku hanya ada kau dan aku,

Aku masih mengingat aroma vanilla tubuhmu, aku ingat semuanya, aku masih mengingat mata _almond _yang selalu menatapku dengan penuh cinta, aku masih ingat setiap gerakmu, aku selalu mengingat mu.

Berlebihan bukan? Tapi bagiku ini tulus untuk mu. Percayalah padaku!

End Of Eunhyuk's POV

_One thing I'm sure of  
>Is the way we make love<br>And the one thing I depend on  
>Is for us to stay strong<br>With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
>That's why I'm sayin'...<em>

_Please forgive me . . . .I can't stop loving you_

Author's POV

"Umma! Aku berangkat!" Lee Donghae yang selalu terlambat ke tempat kerjanya menghambur ke pintu depan dan . . .

BRUKK!

Ia tersandung dan langsung jatuh menindih Eunhyuk yang kebetulan ada di depan pintu bermaksud menjemput Donghae. Wajah keduanya merona, perlahan Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan mendaratkan(?) bibirnya pada bibir Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya memejamkan mata sampai akhirnya ia merasakan lembutnya bibir Eunhyuk di bibirnya. Tidak ada nafsu, ia hanya merasakan rasa rindu dan sayang yang tulus lewat sentuhan bibir eunhyuk.

"Lee Donghae . . ." Eunhyuk menatap dalam bola mata _almond_ Donghae.

"_N-ne_?" donghae masih berusaha mengatur nafas dan gemuruh didadanya.

"_Please forgive me . . . .I can't stop loving you_" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Eunhyuk kembali menghapus jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Donghae.

-END-


End file.
